The embodiments herein relate generally to wheel chocks for vehicles.
Wheel chocks are wedges placed against tires of a vehicle to prevent movement of the vehicle. Current wheel chocks for 4-wheeled vehicles include portable chocks that are designed to be set against each tire of the vehicle. Examples of these chocks include Ironton's double-sided chock and the devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,893 and 3,800,917. These devices are a burden because a user is required to place two to four individual wheel chocks against a corresponding two to four wheels of the vehicle. Once the vehicle is ready to be moved, a user is required to manually remove all of the wheel chocks from the vehicle's tires. This process is inefficient and impractical.
In certain circumstances, it is desirable to transport vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles or utility vehicles in a trailer bed from one location to another. These types of vehicles can weigh up to 1500 lbs and are driven on and off the trailer bed. The current wheel chocks are not particularly designed for use with trailer beds and do not have the strength and durability to permit vehicles to drive over them. As a result, the loading and unloading time for these vehicles from the trailer bed is increased because the user has to manually place and remove the chocks from the trailer bed.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a wheel chock that addresses the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a wheel chock that can secure all wheels on a single axle of a vehicle at the same time. There is a further need for a wheel chock that a vehicle can drive over, thereby saving the user time by eliminating the need to set in place the chock, and remove the chock prior to movement of the vehicle. There is a further need for a wheel chock that can be used on a bed of a trailer to secure a vehicle thereon.